


The Accidental Text

by hotmommasecretary



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmommasecretary/pseuds/hotmommasecretary
Summary: David makes bad use of his thumbs but good use of his fingers ;) smut basically. I’ve wrote pure filth and I’m not sorry, there’s really no plot.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Accidental Text

**Author's Note:**

> SO... I’m like really bad at writing but I got this idea from reading a book and I’ve been holding off posting this for a while. I just couldn’t leave our two lil peanuts alone and not write about them.
> 
> I hope ya’ll enjoy & happy valentines day!
> 
> X

David looked upward as Kim smiled, her cheeks becoming flushed as she typed, almost certainly reacting to a text from her new date, who was supposedly in a meeting with Julia right now. David sighed, wishing he had somebody to chat with, seeing as it was resembling a long evening ahead watching TV alone. 

It was a little-known fact that they routinely used the Whatsapp platform incorporated into their phones. It was an extraordinary collaborative tool, as it permitted encrypted group messages and video conferencing, however Julia consistently favoured meetings face to face where she preferred to make her presence known. 

For the duration of the day, Kim and David regularly messaged one another so they could keep the chatter to a minimum. David was also observer to a few improper looks shared amongst Kim and her new date through the glass partitioned walls. 

Julia was constantly signed in and accessible, which was true… she was never unavailable from work. She rarely decided to communicate with her staff in such an adolescent medium, in any case, she found that group chats proved to be useful for giving orders while she was on the telephone or in a meeting. For her, it was a built-in multitasking tool, which implied that David and Kim never got a break. Lavender was well and truly never off the move.

In any case, today was a quiet Friday evening. Julia was meeting with Rob, Anne, and some other home security personnel in the meeting room a few doors down, and David had nothing to do aside from wait around and keep an eye out. 

David heard the meeting room doors open and heard footsteps rattling closer, one set Julia's, the other without a doubt Robs over eager step stalking behind her. The whole office knew about his infatuation with the Home Secretary and it was quite frankly, embarrassing. 

Kim on the other hand, had to listen to David’s unholy comments about their boss for the majority of their shifts together. Today was by no means any different.

David immediately tapped on the open chat and composed:

_Jesus christ, she's so fucking attractive…_

David looked as Kim typed, at that point a reply showed up on his screen:

 _Whom are you referring?_

David immediately answered:

 _Cut the fucking shit. You know I’m obsessed. I want to be licking out her creamy, wet cunt right now under that desk._

The second he clicked 'send' he saw Kim was not focusing on the screen. Dread started to flood through his veins and his pulse soared. 

"What's the problem, Skipper?" Kim asked, dropping her mobile once again into her suit pocket "Julia will see you," she cautioned. 

David immediately exited out of the application. As though that could erase the message. He stood straight and did a quick sweep on the current surroundings, all in all trying to remain inconspicuous. 

"David," Julia called. "Tell Terry to be downstairs in two minutes," she said, motioning for her jacket and briefcase. Kim called Terry while David recovered the things from her work desk and her briefcase. "Oh," she said as David gave her them, "You’re coming with.” 

David shrugged to Kim as he followed Julia to the lifts. Julia stared at him for an entire sixty seconds as the lift descended to the ground floor. He felt the Home Secretary's eyes burning into him and for reasons unknown, decided to look up, alarmed at the fire blasting behind those commonly cool hazel eyes. 

"I'm so so sorry ma’am" he sobbed, lifting his hands to cover his face. "It was a joke. I meant it for Kim. It was inappropriate," he said, stammering between sentences. "I shouldn't have said that at work. I'm so, so—"

"Stop it," Julia reprimanded him. "I didn’t anticipate such language from you, Sergeant Budd. Yet, I do accept we need to deal with this in private," Julia said while venturing off the lift and into the underground exit. 

David trailed along and slipped into the seat infront of her, his dread of defying Julia outweighing any fear for his life right now, not to mention his growing, inappropriate feelings for his principal. 

"Terry," Julia called. "Home please." 

~~~~~~~~

He had made it back successfully to Overstrand Mansions in one piece. He was soon to be unemployed indefinitely. There was no question about it.

"David.."

He had his eyes closed awaiting the onslaught with heart palpitations and sweat-soaked palms. This was it.

"I think actions speak louder than words"

Davids eyes sprung open then. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and just as he attempted to process said thoughts, the sound of her zipper disturbed him.

Her skirt tousled to the ground; uncovering her matching silk underwear.

_Fuck. She's perfect. This can’t be happening. This was a dream, surely._

His lips crushed against her own ravenously before he could even have second thoughts. His smooth lips trailing along her jaw and neck, peppering kisses along the collarbone he'd fantasised about for the last month. He cursed her inwardly for her choice of wardrobe over the the short time he had known her, swearing that she had done it deliberately to tease him.

His hands intuitively followed up Julias' back as he guided her to the couch near the window, removing her top and unclasping her bra as they moved. David's hands went down Julia's small, slender frame, fingers moving hotly over her naked skin, over her hips, across her thighs - one hand resting between her legs, on her underwear, squeezing roughly against her most intimate spots, causing a wince from Julia as she delved her fingers into his scalp.

“I believe you wished for something Sergeant Budd,”

God. In the event that he wasn't so aroused, he would check whether she was smirking down at him. He didn't care as it appeared; his nose delving deeper into her wanton spots, now surrounded with a pool of dampness.

"Take- - take them off… " She murmured, her arms wrapped over Davids' back, and he wasted no time in complying, his fingers snaking through the small band of her underwear and pulling them down, gradually, teasingly, payback for all those low-cut blouses.

In spite of the fact that she was the one to provide the order, Julia became a great extent embarrassed. She bit her lip as her hands headed to cover her face, procuring a soft giggle from him.

"Shyness ma'am, we can't be havin' that now" grinning as his fingers played at her entrance, slipping one finger in.

He finds a pace that makes her wriggle underneath him, her hips grinding upwards for any ounce of relief he was willing to give. The arousal within Julia is building, and David feels like he could get lost within her and never leave. He drops his hand down, moving off her marginally, enough so he can really see her and utilise his fingers to rub circles on her clit.

Julia groans and chants a little incoherently. "David, please. Please. Please."

"Ive got you, Julia. What do you need?"

"I need you inside me. Now."

She gasps at first, which immediately transformed into a groan as she gets used to his length. David holds up her leg as he goes further within her, her growing moans pushing him to speed up. He lifts her ankles towards her shoulders after two minutes pass, his length driving deeper and harder into his boss... no the woman under him he most definitely had affections for. He thrust as deeply as possible when he feels her peak drawing closer, and then abruptly pulls out his length.

Julia groans at this, yet before she has the opportunity to protest; he enters her, his warm hands cupping her breast. His large member pulls in and out of the heavenly created euphoria and he thrusts harder when he hears her satisfied groans. He can feel her clench around him suddenly; causing him to similarly spill his own release.

David collapsed just as Julia made room for him beside her. She nuzzled into his chest, both trapped in their hot and sticky bubble.

“Well Sergeant Budd, feel free to send me an accidental text at any time”.

“Will do, ma’am. Tomorrow too soon?”

X


End file.
